Przekroczył miłośników Star
by Hannabeth Sparrow
Summary: Takes place at around the time of X-Men First Class. The title mean star crossed lovers in Polish. Xavier/Magneto slash fanfic, don't like slash, don't read it. This is the first chapter but I'll update them soon.
1. Chapter 1:True love blooms from within

Przekroczył miłośników Star

I don't own the X-men universe, that belongs to the Marvel company

There is no way he's interested in me, I mean does he even know I exist? Charles asked himself as he was watching Erik from afar. Ever since he first saw Erik when Charles was in Jerusalem, he couldn't stop thinking about him. he wanted to talk to him but everytime he tried, he always end up tongue tied and looking like an idiot. And whenever he tried to read his mind he can't because his brain just shuts down for a while. But what he always wonders, is why? Was it his dark brown hair that was as soft as angora wool? Was it the numbers that were on his arm that you rarely see? Or was it his blue eyes that just pierce into your soul and make you feel as if you're going to faint at any moment. And Charles has ended up fainting whenever he sees him, in fact when he first met Erik, he ended up breathing heavily, then fainting and ending up unconcience for about a few hours. Why do I keep feeling this way anyway? And as soon as he asked himself this question he realized the answer. Oh my god, I'm in love with Erik. I want to spend every waking hour with him, and I keep feeling these feelings about him. But then he wondered to himself, should I tell him, what would he say, does he love me back? I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. He soon walked outside to look for Erik, he finally found him in the woods near the academy since he mostly spends time there ever since he moved to the academy with Charles a month ago. Uh hello Erik, where are you? Charles said. I'm over here, Erik replied, You wanted to see me? Yes, I wanted to see you because I wanted to tell you something. Well what do you want to tell me? Erik asked. Well I just wanted to say... Then he stopped because he looked into Erik's eyes and saw into his mind and why he separates himself from others. Uh never mind, it was nothing. What do you mean it was nothing? It was just I know you were gonna avoid me if I told you, but that's reasonable. What do you mean? Erik asked a little confused and agitated. Well if I lost my family, and spent years in a fate worse than death and hell, and I was discriminated for who I was, I would want to avoid people too. Wait, how did you know what I went through? Erik asked feeling just plain confused. Because when I look into your eyes I can read your mind, and when I look into your eyes I can see the pain in them, and the people who took your family were also the same people who put the numbers on you arms. How do you know about the numbers on my arms? I saw them one night when I saw a glimpse of your arm, look I understand what you went through, and I want to be there for you. You don't understand what I went through, you just pity me just like the rest of them. I don't want to be there for you because I pity you, I want to be there for you because I love you. Wait what? Erik asked wondering what is going on. I love you with all my heart, I love you more than the air, the stars, and even more than the moon. You really mean that? Yes I meant every word I said, ever since I first met you a year ago, Charles said as small tears were falling down his face. Soon everything was silent, but then Erik said I feel the same way my eternal love. Really you do? Charles asked in hope. Yes, yes I do, because I don't want to hurt you, I want to be by your side... Forever they said at the same time. They soon closed their eyes and shared their first kiss. Charles was then thinking "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."


	2. Chapter 2: A Love most forbidden

Charles and Erik has been secretly dating for 3 weeks, they had to keep their love a secret because they knew that the world wouldn't have accepted their love for what it is. It's a shame that we have to hide our love like it's a crime Erik, Charles said to Erik, as they were talking in a hidden room they often make out in. I know but what choice do we have, if people found out about us, our reputations would be ruined, people would be even more prejudice against you & me, and some people will try to kill us, or worse try to separate us. I know, but it's just sad that we have to, I'm proud to be with you, I love you, Charles said. And I feel the same way because I love you too, Erik said before kissing Charles on the forehead.

Later that night they were out walking around the forest where they had their first kiss they were looking up at the stars, Erik, I want to ask you something, what's that Charles? I was wondering do you think that soon our love will be seen as equal? What do you mean by that? Erik asked. What I mean is that soon people will accept our love for what it is, we won't have to hide it from the world, and maybe someday we can even get married. Soon Erik backed away a little in shock, and said silently, wait what? Well I thought that since you love me I thought you'd love that idea. Well I do, I do love you, and I want to marry you, but aren't we going a little too far? And besides even if we can get married, how can we afford it and where? I can already picture it now, it wouldn't be too big, just a few friends, and at a beautiful garden where it's like an eastern monastery, and it would be zen and peaceful. Soon Erik looked at Charles as if he was crazy for a second but then he noticed the love in his eyes with a bit of sadness. Well I wouldn't care who saw, or where it was, just as long as we have our love in our hearts nothing and no way can separate us. Really? Charles asked. Yes, because in the end, no matter what, you will always be my bride. I love you Erik, I love you too Charles. And they kissed under the star and crescent moon.


End file.
